


Karena Aku...

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Genderbending, Older x Younger, Older!Takao, VIVA KAZUSEI!, Younger!Akashi, fem!Akashi-freeform, idk fluff or maso, mention of broken home, mesti ada maso-masoan ya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku ingin kita bisa terus seperti ini. Karena aku--"</p><p>Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala.</p><p>"Aku mulai mencintai Sei-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karena Aku...

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.

.

.

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan keping merah-emas yang berkerlip cantik penuh misteri. Ia menyapu pandang. Semuanya serba putih. Mungkinkah ia di rumah sakit? Ia menggeleng. Tidak ada bau obat-obatan memuakkan yang merangsek masuk ke hidungnya. Surgakah? Sedikit masuk akal, tapi tetap tidak mungkin. Kalau benar ia disurga, tidak mungkin ia merasakan pening hebat menyerang tempurung kepala.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Merasa lebih baik?"

Gadis itu menoleh, helai-helai rambut merahnya terjatuh menutupi separuh wajah. Diambang pintu berdiri seorang pria berusia awal 30-an dengan segaris senyum tipis menempel di wajah. Sejak kapan pria itu disana?

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan didekat stasiun Tokyo, dan tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian disana mengingat kau tidak membawa barang apapun selain pakaian yang kau kenakan. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim dingin, kau akan mati membeku kalau kubiarkan disana. Maka dari itu aku membawamu ke apartemenku," pria itu memberi informasi. Gadis bersurai magenta mengutuk dalam hati.

Kenapa ia tidak dibiarkan saja tergeletak di sana? Setidaknya mati membeku lebih baik daripada ia harus kembali ke _sana._

"Kau pasti lapar, aku sudah memasak _omelette_ dan coklat panas. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawanya kemari," jeda. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Takao Kazunari." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." ia buka suara. Tidak tertarik untuk memberitahukan namanya.

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Well_ , aku memang tidak pandai memasak, tapi setidaknya kau harus memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutmu. Aku tidak ingin menemukan seorang gadis asing mati di kediamanku besok,"

"Lebih baik begitu. Lebih baik aku mati."

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lebih gadis dengan perangai keras dan kurang ajar yang belakangan Kazunari tahu namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou itu tinggal di apartemen kecil miliknya. Niatan awal gadis bersurai magenta itu untuk tinggal sementara sebagai balas budi karena sudah 'menolong'nya berubah menjadi tinggal secara permanen.

Kazunari sama sekali tidak keberatan, yang penting tetap saling menjaga batasan-batasan karena mereka itu lawan jenis. Dan hitung-hitung mendapat teman ngobrol (walau seringkali berakhir dengan debat dimana Kazunari selalu kalah telak.) dan memiliki seseorang yang bisa membereskan apartemennya.

(Kazunari tidak mengutarakan _line_ terakhir karena ia masih sangat sayang nyawa.)

.

.

"Oh, Sei-chan, apa yang kau masak hari ini?" Kepala Kazunari yang menyembul secara tiba-tiba dari balik bahu nyaris membuat Seijuurou menjatuhkan mangkuk keramik.

Seijuurou berbalik, menatapnya nyalang. "Jangan berani lagi kau mengejutkanku, Kazunari." ia mendesis, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pria yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu dengan panci.

"A-ah, maaf Sei-chan," Netra abu kebiruan menyipit. Kazunari mundur perlahan dan melesat masuk kedalam kamar tepat ketika panci aluminium dilempar kearahnya.

.

.

Kazunari tidak pernah bisa meredam rasa penasaran yang bergolak heboh dalam benaknya mengenai entitas cantik bersurai magenta yang mengisi hari-harinya belakangan. Dan mungkin ia akan berhenti untuk mengorek-ngorek kehidupan Seijuurou Akashi setelah malam ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sei-chan."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, genggaman tangannya pada pinggiran gelas menguat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa Sei-chan,"

"Aku muak."

"Eh?"

"Aku muak harus selalu diatur dan dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. Aku muak selalu dibatasi. Aku muak dilarang ini-itu. Aku muak. Aku muak harus terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Aku muak, Kazunari!" Gadis itu berdiri, berderap menuju kamar dan menutup pintu dengan debam keras.

.

.

Kazunari memang selalu menempel dengan Shintarou. Dimana ada pria bersurai hijau lumut itu pasti ada dia. Sampai-sampai tersebar _gossip_ murahan yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan dokter muda itu menjalin hubungan terlarang alias homo. Kazunari tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh semua karyawan rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja tahu jika Shintarou menyukai gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang belakangan diketahui menjalin hubungan dengan Ryouta Kise--seorang pilot yang merangkap sebagai model. (Harapan Shintarou pupus seketika.)

Tapi belakangan ini Kazunari seolah menjaga jarak dengan si dokter muda. Ditanyai pun jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya selalu pedas dan ketus. (Shintarou sangat bersyukur mengetahuinya.)

Karena ada satu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari Shintarou. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana cara Shintarou memandang Seijuurou ketika ia bertamu ke apartemennya. Juga tidak menyukai bagaimana pria berkacamata itu mengobrol dan berdebat dengan pemilik netra dwiwarna itu. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Shintarou tersenyum kepada Seijuurou. Tidak menyukai hal-hal kecil yang diperhatikan Shintarou dari si rambut magenta. Ia tidak suka. _Sangat_ tidak suka.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka,"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau mengobrol dengan Shin-chan,"

"Kenapa? Mengobrol dengannya itu menyenangkan, Kazunari. Terlebih aku senang melihatnya kalah berdebat denganku,"

Darah Kazunari seakan mendidih. Lengan Seijuurou ditarik paksa hingga sang empunya memekik dan melayangkan pukulan pada tubuh Kazunari.

"Lepaskan aku, Kazunari. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu," Gadis bermanik hetero itu menggeliat dalam dekapannya. Kazunari mempererat pelukan.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepas Sei-chan,"

"Aku selalu ingin memeluk Sei-chan."

"Menjaga Sei-chan."

"Kazu--"

"Aku ingin kita bisa terus seperti ini. Karena aku--"

Satu kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala.

"Aku mulai mencintai Sei-chan."

 

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. maapin banget ya ini isinya awkward banget, sesuai sama yang nulis. Awkward. /krik  
> 2\. niatnya buat KazuSei day kemaren tapi apa daya, baru sempet dieksekusi hari ini jadi yha...  
> 3\. umur mereka terpaut jauh. silahkan imajinasikan sendiri /dor  
> 4\. saya g bisa bikin fluffy yang manis-manis kayak cacing dan yucchi jadi ya beginilah /tengkurep


End file.
